


那个学wave的男孩

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	那个学wave的男孩

Lud也算是基本练成了，老师坐在椅子上盯着自己的成果，整个空旷的练习室里与音响传来的和声错落交融的除了他清甜的嗓音还有早于往日不同的眼神。跪地舞动时，身子软的像没有骨头。并不是懒散的那种，而是让人一看就血脉贲张的柔软，整个人像是在流动。  
比起最开始被强迫做些活动的那种惊恐和抗拒，现在他已经能很好的不哭不闹来老师这里练习舞蹈，坦然接受下面被塞入按摩棒或者是老师的阴茎。只不过老师看得出来，内心深处他还是抵触。  
比如抱着人往里面塞假阳具的时候，他靠在老师怀里，脸和眼框都有些发红。两条白嫩嫩的腿被分开在老师腿的两侧，双手不安分的抓着老师的裤缝，偶尔因为那根东西戳的方向不对发出一声难以抑制的哀求。  
还是太单纯了，老师心想，慢慢把东西往里送，另只手缓慢撸动他那根白软的东西以示安慰。尽管想不明白为什么非要被这样对待，但听到被夸奖或是眼神更到位了或是扭动更诱人了，就能咬牙接受这样的事情。  
已经全塞进去了，震动来的很突然。那个小肉穴一缩一缩地把那根吞进更深处，前面的阴茎开始抬头，他失神地靠在老师肩膀上后脑勺不安地蹭动，嘴唇像在寻求什么慰藉，控制不住的去蹭老师的脖颈，嘴里断断续续地叫着“老师……老师，停……”，等老师站起来把他放到地板上，他整个人躺在那缩成一团，几次想撑起手臂看看站在一旁的老师，他唯一的观众。奈何两只胳膊使不上力，一下一下滑倒在地上，他急了，卧在原地小声哭了起来，那根东西还塞在屁股里让他喘不过气，哭声带着呻吟，结结巴巴。  
“起来。”老师声音像是褪了感情，屏蔽自己的不忍，比起自己短暂的快乐，他更希望能看到他练出艳绝尘世的舞蹈。  
这声像是鞭子一样打在他身上，他再次支起手臂尝试跪起来。那两根关节发粉的白胳膊刚撑起来，按摩棒又被调高了一挡，他呻吟变了调，整个人再次软在地上。“老师，对，对不起……嗯……啊”他哭地很伤心，像是做错了什么。  
这种练习进行了很多次，现在若是再往他那个小洞里塞根大东西，完全可以很好的撑起身体在地上扭动婉转，眼神也从最开始单纯的失神，似蒙上大雾，变成会在高潮中眯着眼睛瞥你一眼，或许心情好会勾起嘴角探出小舌尖舔舔嘴唇。  
老师回想起他射在地板上的精液，这里，那里，哪里都是。  
“这首练得不错。”结束后，老师靠在椅背上拉住走过来的人，抓住那几根纤长的手指，一会十指交缠一会又全部攥在手心里，半晌，他把他的手牵到嘴边亲了亲。“从今天起就练另外那首的wave吧，性张力还不够。”  
他顿了一下，几次想把手抽出来都徒劳而返，刚跳完舞头发有点湿，额角的发丝湿漉漉的贴在白透的皮肤上随着呼吸上下起伏。他别过头去，欲言又止。  
真是神奇，不做爱不跳舞的时候，就像个从来没做过爱的处子。  
清纯的让人发抖发热发狂。  
老师抓紧他的手，摩挲着骨节，内心有点愧疚。不怪他闷声抵抗，上次做的确实有点过火。  
因为他那个wave总是感觉缺点什么，一遍一遍来，哪一遍都不合心意。那天练到很晚，最后还是被压到窗台上插进去。  
老师说不清的烦躁，身体明明够软，怎么就是不会扭。他用力撞着他，被汗湿的铅灰色运动裤和内裤早被扒下来丢到一旁。他伏在窗台脸色绯红，因为被大力顶弄发出一声声喘息，不时回头看看老师的脸色，想自慰的手最终还是没敢抬起来。他想这是教育，不是什么享受的时候。  
不过用后面高潮，被插射，对他来说不算难事，就是时间会磨很久，而且高潮会来的格外汹涌。当他甬道紧缩，前面快要射的时候，他睁不开眼，叫声拔高。一只手从身后伸来捂住了他的嘴，他像被按着头浸入水里，明明还能呼吸却要溺死在这里，几周的调教让他第一时间没有反抗，而是惊恐的回头看去。但那只手还是紧紧覆住他的嘴巴，老师脸色不好，用手堵住了他的前端。这下他挣扎起来，呜呜叫着，声音被淹没在手掌里，往前面拱那只手就堵的他更死，往后面就被插的更深。他拼命摇头，几滴眼泪甩到老师的手上，后穴因为紧张夹地更用力。  
老师皱了皱眉，用力把他压住在窗台和自己之间快速抽插起来。他哭着叫着，那只捂在他嘴上的手却越封越紧。最终老师用力一送，一股一股灼热的精液冲刷甬道，他哀叫了一声趴在了窗台上不再动弹，眼睛无神的淌着眼泪，而自己的那根还被堵着硬的发红发紫。  
老师长舒了一口气，松开了两只手。“啊……啊啊”呻吟无力微弱，精液喷在墙壁上，顺着引力留下来在地面堆积成一滩。  
像个被抽干元气的娃娃，他滑到地板上蜷缩起来，止不住发抖。  
老师看了看脚边这个毛茸茸的脑袋，卷毛随着他的抽噎一抖一抖，一时有点心疼，自己有点过分。蹲下身手臂从他腋下穿过，一使劲把人抱起来，一下一下拍着他的背，像在哄孩子。  
他伏在老师肩头，用脑袋蹭着老师的脸颊，小声，很小声的一遍遍说着“老师……对，对不起，对不起……老师”睫毛上还挂着眼泪，他也不愿意抬头看老师，只是可怜巴巴地蹭着。  
而现在，前几天还楚楚可怜俯在他肩头哭的人，正一脸戒备甚至带点冷漠地盯着自己。  
老师松开他的手，把人带到练习室的大镜子前。“你的胸很好看。但是每次做扭动的时候不能让我对你的胸产生足够的兴趣。”老师从身后伸出手，隔着薄t恤掐住他胸前的两块软肉。  
他触电一般，打了个激灵，想跑又被老师锁在怀里，索性别过头不想再看镜子。  
老师腾出一只手拉住他的脖颈，迫使他向后仰挺出胸脯。另只手探进t恤捏住了他的右乳，虎口力度适中的按摩这他的胸脯，不时撩拨一下那点红粒。他腿发软，快要站不住，想伸手阻止，却被老师拉住手牵向了匍匐在裤子里的下体。“不，不……”  
“自己摸一下。”老师又带着他另一只手伸进T恤覆上了自己的左乳。他右手在自慰，左手不由自主捏住了自己的胸，一时说不上是老师揉的舒服还是自己揉的舒服。  
老师的声音一直在响，他却听不进。腿抖动着慢慢软到地上，仰坐在老师怀里，用这个最熟悉最给他安全的姿势，撸动自己摸着自己，不时催促老师用力捏他的右乳。  
“这样可不行，怎么练舞？”老师用力把人拉起，刚拉起，他又要开始发软，一声一声的哀求着，眼看要重新滑倒在地。  
“肩膀，张开，扭动一下”老师扣着他的腰不让他滑下去，耐心地引导着。  
“我……”他张张嘴，却说不出什么。靠在老师怀里用力揉捏自己的胸脯，甚至都顾及不上自己还在撸动的阴茎。他好像找到了让自己快乐的新方式，甚至在这一瞬间，他觉得这种柔和绵软的刺激比单纯的被插还要快乐。  
“唔……呜……”他一直被老师打扰，要求扭动肩膀，扭动身体。新鲜的快感从乳尖蔓延，脑子乱轰轰的快要炸掉，他难受又快乐的叫，指尖把自己乳头掐的通红，一把一把用力揉捏着自己的乳肉。“老，老师……你，能……”他闭着眼不想听老师的引导，屁股有意无意的蹭着身后老师的阴茎。  
“老师，你，你……你插我……”做了很大的心理建设，他扭过身揽住老师的脖子，抬头把自己粉嫩丰满的嘴唇贴上去。  
忽然被亲是没有预料到的，老师低头看自己的学生笨拙地亲吻自己，挺动着阴茎在自己小腹上蹭，没多一会又牵住他的手往自己屁股后面带。  
手指捅进去的时候，他满足地哼了一声，眼瞳晶莹流转地望着老师，又抓住自己的双乳，用力往上托举着。  
老师眸子暗了暗，弯腰衔住了那颗小红粒，手指往里戳向更深处。“啊”一下子刺激的他受不了，爽地快要流出眼泪。老师仍然没打算让他就势滑坐下去，另只手坚持揽着他的腰，让腿软到不行的人强站着。这场指奸延续到他实在站不住，脱离开老师吸吮他奶头的嘴唇，伸手抱住老师，把满头小卷发的脑袋在老师胸前蹭了蹭。“坐下，坐下好不好……？”他带些鼻音，像是有轻微感冒，更多了一丝撒娇的意味。  
坐下当然更舒服，不过今天是要练舞的。  
老师把他转向面对镜子的同时把阴茎顶了进去，他跟着从鼻子里哼哼出一声甜腻的呻吟。老师带着欣赏的眼神看了一眼镜子里下半身光裸，上半身t恤被自己咬着撩上去的人。接着，拉住他的两只手腕冲撞起来，他整个人被来回拽着抽插。常年练舞的原因，身体快被拉成一个弓形，格外柔韧好看。  
镜子里那对丰满的双乳因为二人的律动来回摇晃，上面的汗滴打到镜面上带起一小圈热雾。老师一边顶着他的敏感点一边提醒他看自己的胸部。“要挺出去扭动才对。”  
他被插的双眼迷离，大脑根本没法处理老师的话，想伸手揉揉摸摸自己的胸又被老师拽住，身前那根已经勃起，跟着自己的动作在空气里摇动。后面已经分泌出足够的液体，湿润温暖，阴茎进出不费什么力气。有好几次他因为胳膊被拉的发疼而回头看，却被老师呵斥着专心看镜子。不敢抗议，他开始服软，一双大眼睛眼看又要滴泪，本来就眼角就微微下垂，更显得可怜。“不舒服……抱着插，你，老师……啊！”  
最气他这副样子，狠不下心来。  
把人转过来面对自己直接抱起来，阴茎上下进出那里。这下他舒服了，双腿紧紧缠住老师的腰，生怕对方又改变主意让他看镜子。被抱着填满的快活让他硬是把大片乳肉往老师脸上送，叫声克制不住放大。  
真是令人头疼的练习，深夜老师躺在放满温水的浴缸里，怀里趴着已经累到睡过去的小孩。伸手戳进后穴把里面的东西弄出来，惹得睡梦里的人不舒服地哼哼一声。  
“娇气。”他低头亲了亲他的额发。


End file.
